warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
JayxBriar Nightmare That Cloaks All Reason
For Briar’s Competition Alderheart knew he wasn’t supposed to be there. It was an unspoken rule among the medicine cats that the Moonpool was reserved ''only ''for their half-moon meetings, but here he was. Slightly scared, Alderheart crept forwards, and lapped up a few drops. They tasted like guilt and betrayal. While he was still pondering if he should be here or not, he found himself in StarClan, the water from the Moonpool still on his tongue. There was Needletail, her silver-grey pelt shining with stars, eyes glowing with delight at seeing him once more. He rushed to meet her, and breathed in her scent happily. He had once thought he would never be like this with her. Of course, she had had to die before she realised she felt anything for him at all. “I’ve missed you,” he purred. She smiled back, then stepped away. “You wont believe what has happened... Elderfart.” Maybe once it would have annoyed him that she insisted calling him that dumb nickname, but not anymore. He hadn’t seen her for too long. “Yes?” he asked. She smiled again, and began to walk away, flicking him in the face with her tail. “You’ll have to follow to find out!” she called over her shoulder. He sighed, annoyed, but followed. Needletail was good at making him do what she wanted. Probably because he was in love with her and would blindly follow any orders she gave him. She seemed to be leading him into the pine forests of StarClan. The scent of pine clogged his nose, and the noise of pine needles crunching beneath his paws cloaked his ears. That was probably why he didn’t notice the kits before they were right in front of him. Needletail stopped, and began to purr. She gestured at the three tiny kits. “Say hello to your father, kits.” Alderheart stared at her, disbelieving. She had had his kits? How was that possible? “How, who, uh, I mean...” he stammered in shock. She reached over and closed his gaping mouth with one paw. “Believe me Alderheart,” she murmured. “These are our kits.” He nodded slowly, and his eyes passed over the three. The largest, a dark grey tom, stared up at him with yellow eyes. “Are you Alderheart?” he asked. Alderheart nodded, and the kit turned to his siblings excitedly. “Did you hear that? We’re really meeting ''the ''Alderheart!” The dark ginger tom’s eyes widened, but the smallest kit, a silver tabby she-kit, just snorted. “Yeah, we ''know ''Beetlekit! And Pricklekit, stop being such a wimp.” She put on a smile, and stretched her tiny nose towards Alderheart’s. “Sorry about my brothers,” she murmured. “They’re real mousebrains. I’m Violetkit by the way! That’s Beetlekit,” she pointed at the grey tom. “And that’s Pricklekit.” She flicked her tail at the ginger tom. Alderheart purred. He had a family! Needletail entwined her tail with his. “I wish we could stay here as a family forever,” Alderheart commented. Needletail turned to stare at him. “I forgot to tell you! StarClan only accepts cats that have died already, so Beetlekit, Pricklekit and Violetkit can’t stay here. I need you to take them into the Clan’s. Explain what happened. Please. They need lives.” Alderheart froze. Spending time with them here was nice, but take the kits into the Clans with him? He couldn’t do that. He could lose his role as a medicine cat if he announced he’d taken a dead ShadowClan traitor as a mate and had kits with her. Being a medicine cat meant more to him then having a family. He looked Needletail in the eyes, knowing he was about to add pain to their green depths. “No Needletail. I love you, but my loyalty is to my Clan, not you. These kits are not mine. I will not acknowledge them as my own.” He found himself at the Moonpool once more, and sighed. The meeting with Needletail had ''not ''gone well. Not at all well. He headed back towards camp, knowing he had just doomed his own kits and ruined his love life with Needletail.